No Choice
by SaneLilies
Summary: That night wasn't just the night Cecily found out about Will's little secret, it was also the night she caught Gabriel Lightwood's attention. But not everything is as it seems because Will is hiding more secrets. But can she really find out his secrets when she has her own problems with Gabriel messing with her head? Love isn't always a choice, you know.
1. The Pandemonium Club

**Here's a little warning: Tessa and Will will sort of act out of character in this story, and maybe Jem will a little. I hoped you'll love this story. I'm actually excited to write this story. So yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cecily Herondale stood in the darkness of the alley, waiting. She knew it wasn't safe for her to be standing in an alley at night where anyone could kidnap, rape, or kill her. She wasn't scared, she had a knife with her and could kick anyone's ass.

She held her breath as she hear the door of the building next to the alley open and slam shut. She pressed herself more to the darkness of the alley as a young man passed her. It was dark to see the man's features, but she already knew how he looked like. He had dark hair which blended in the night sky and blue unique eyes the exact same as her's. He was tall and walked with gracefulness from years of learning to fight. His name is Will Herondale, her brother.

As his footsteps faded away, Cecily stepped out of the darkness and caught the sight of his coat as he turned around the corner. Pulling her coat closer to her as the night air surrounded her, she quickly followed him and thanked her clever thinking of not wearing heels. Will would have easily heard her. He had bat ears, like her. She followed him for ten minutes in the dark streets. So far, he hadn't noticed her.

The silence was broken as she heard nearby voices. She felt her heart race. He had promised he wasn't going there. He had lied, she realized as the lights of the damned place interrupted the darkness of the streets. The Pandemonium Club was something that did not belong to the dark streets of town with it's bright lights, loud music, and people -like zombies- coming to this place. Cecily would like it if Will didn't keep going there to drink.

It began when Will would come home on Friday and Saturday nights drunk and saying he had a few drinks at Jem's place. However after a month, she ran into Jem at the mall. She had asked him to not let Will drink because he had been having bad hung-overs. Jem, confused, had replied that he doesn't even see Will during the weekend. That's when Cecily had come to the conclusion that he was going to the new Pandemonium Club.

She had confronted him and Will denied it and swore that he wasn't even going there. Cecily had chosen to believe, but wondered where he drank. Tessa wouldn't let him drink at her place and Will would never even consider getting drunk infront of her. Jem had said he didn't even see Will during the weekends. He hated Nate and Jessamine and she doubted he'd go to them for drinks. Maybe Magnus? Then again Magnus wouldn't like to be responsible for a drunk Will. Sophie? No, Sophie and him were friends, but not close. Sophie didn't even drink because she was too busy with her extra-jobs and school work. The Lightwood brothers? Never. He hated Gabriel much more than Jessamine and Nate and he wasn't even close to Gideon even though they didn't hate each other. Cecily decided Will had lied, but how could she know? She had decided she'd tell Will that was going to have a sleepover at her friend's house, but secretly wait and follow him.

She didn't want to believe Will had lied, but the Pandemonium Club came into view and she noticed that Will's pace quicken, like he could hardly wait to reach. Cecily clenched her teeth. How she wanted to drag him by the ear back home and shout at him, but stopped herself when she saw Tessa and the Lightwood brothers. She quickly lowered her head as her hair fell across her face like a curtain. She hoped no one would recognize her. She didn't understand why Tessa was with the Lightwoods. She and Gideon were okay, they were better friends then him and Will, but Tessa hated Gabriel almost as much as Will.

_What was going on?_

Cecily had to suppress a gasp when Will brushed his lips on Tessa and Tessa just smiled at him. She glowed the same light she glowed when Jem kisses her. Tessa was cheating on Jem? But Tessa loves Jem and Will would never hurt Jem. Yet there they were as Will slipped his hand into Tessa's. He nodded at Gideon and exchanged glares with Gabriel. After a few exchange of words, the group entered the club. Cecily ran after them before she lost them in the club. She dodged the bodyguard and entered inside. She heard the bodyguard shout at her, but continued running. She noticed Sophie behind the bar and jumped over the bar and stood next to Sophie.

Sophie looked at her surprised. Cecily was fifteen, too young to enter the club and if Will saw her he would kill her. She whispered urgently to Sophie, "A bodyguard is chasing after me. I'll explain later, but please pretend that I work here."

Sophie nodded and said loudly, "There you are! You're late again!" as the bodyguard reached them.

"She works here?" he said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Not for long. I won't be surprised if she gets fired," Sophie responded, glaring at Cecily.

"I said I was sorry. And I have a good excuse," Cecily added.

The bodyguard just glanced at both of them, shook his head, and walked away.

Cecily sighed and turned to Sophie. "Thanks."

She looked at her young friend. "What are you doing here, Cecily?"

"Spying on the that asshole liar I call my brother," she replied.

"Will?"

"Yeah. Will has been coming home drunk for a while and lied to me that he gets drunk at Jem's when instead he gets drunk here."

Sophie's eyes widened. "He comes here? I don't ever see him. The only people I know that I see are Gideon and Gabriel."

"The Lightwoods come here a lot?"

"Yeah. Gabriel is always dancing with a different girl while Gideon stays on my side drinking, but not enough to get drunk."

Cecily smirked. "I bet Gideon just comes to see you," she teased. Sophie rolled her eyes. Cecily continued talking, "The reason you don't see Will because he obviously doesn't want you to see his tongue down Tessa's throat."

"What?" she gasped as someone called for Sophie for a drink. She quickly gave them a beer. "That's impossible. She's dating Jem! Tessa would never hurt Jem! Neither would Will!"

"Really? Because they kissed outside. I saw them."

"No way," Sophie said shaking her head. "They both love Jem.."

"I guess Will has been lying to everybody." Cecily jumped over the bar.

"Where are you going?" Sophie demanded.

"I need to look for Will and take him home," she replied, but before she could run off a fight broke out in the center of the dancing floor.

Sophie yelped. "Cecily! Get back here!" she shrieked and Cecily obliged.

"What's going on?" Cecily demanded as she landed next to Sophie.

"Sometimes there are fights," Sophie said, trembling. Cecily grabbed her hand to reassure her. Sophie had gotten a scar on her face because her ex-boyfriend had gotten in a fight with some people and one of them slashed at Sophie's face.

"Sophie!" a voice wailed. It was Tessa jumping over the bar.

"Tessa! What's wrong?" Sophie asked.

"Will's in the fight!" she cried as every guy in the bar began fighting. Cecily felt her heart drop as she turned to Tessa.

"What?" she said sharply, "how could you let him?"

Tessa looked at Cecily in shock and horror. "Cecily? What are you doing here?"

"Oh just hoping to take a picture of Will's tongue down your throat for Jem to see. What about you?" Cecily enjoyed seeing the color drain out of Tessa's face.

"You can't tell Jem! He'll be heartbroken!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Cecily just glared at her. "I'll deal with you later. Where's my brother?" she demanded.

Tessa shook her head. "I don't know."

"Bitch," she told Tessa. Cecily didn't see her reaction as she climbed the bar to get a better look. She needed to know where Will was.

"Cecily get down there!" Sophie exclaimed as Cecily heard sobs. _Tessa's sobs_, she thought with some satisfaction and no guilt. She still couldn't see Will. She could only see him if the fight stopped. Cecily racked her brain for ideas. Her brain came across a scene where she had heard a fake blonde saying to her friend how she had an amazing voice and she was planning to sing karaoke at the Pandemonium Club. That's what Cecily needed. She needed a microphone.

"Sophie!" Cecily exclaimed over the noise. She turned to see Sophie comforting a sobbing Tessa. Guilt welled up in her chest, but she pushed it away. "I need a microphone!"

"What?" said a bewildered Sophie.

"I said-"

"I heard you, but what do you want that for?" she demanded.

"Just give it to me," she pleaded. Sophie nodded. She turned and began looking in the cupboards. Tessa looked up at Cecily, with tears streaming down her eyes, and the previous guilt welled up again in Cecily's chest.

"Please don't tell Jem," she whispered.

Cecily shook her head.

"He'll be heartbroken."

"Then why did you get together with Will behind his back? Why did you get together with Jem in the first place if you wanted Will? _Why_?" She snapped at the brunette.

"I wanted them both!" Tessa cried. "I love them both!"

"No, you don't. If you love them, you'd have decided to not to be with either of them! This is gonna destroy Jem and his friendship with Will! Will needs Jem, more than you! And now if Jem refuses to talk to him, that's gonna destroy Will. You brought this on yourself," she exclaimed, pointing a trembling finger at Will's secret girlfriend.

"But you'd be helping!" Cecily's eyes widened in shock. Tessa continued, "If you tell Jem, your words will destroy Jem and that will destroy Will. You'll be part of this too! Plus why are you so willing to ruin this for your own brother?"

Before Cecily could reply, Sophie yelped happily and she turned holding the microphone. Cecily snatched it, mouthed a thank you, and turned to the men still fighting. She hesitated before beginning to sing _Really Don't Care _by Demi Lovato. Her voice wasn't amazing like Taylor Swift or Adele, but it certainly got the attention of the men. They all stopped and turned to Cecily. She took this as a chance to shake her hips and dance. The men began clapping and cheering her on. She felt disgusted that she was dancing like some slut infront of a crowd of pervert men, but she needed to find Will. After a song later, she still couldn't see Will. She bowed as the crowd shouted for an encore.

_Probably another chance to see me shake my ass, _Cecily thought disgusted with the men and herself. However, she continued smiling at the crowd, ignoring their request.

"Move it! Oh you shut the fuck up! That's my sister up there!" a voice rang out in the crowd.

Cecily -despite everything Will lied about- cried in relief for Will. She hopped off the bar just as Will finally reached her. His dark hair was a total mess and there was a bruise on his jaw. He never looked more handsome. She jumped in his arms. "Oh Will!" she exclaimed, "when Tessa said you were fighting, I was so scared."

Will just replied, "Let's take this outside okay?" and began pulling her to the door. The men booed Will for taking their 'entertainment'away, but he just ignored them. When they reached outside, Will turned to Cecily angrily. "Why the hell were you shaking your body for those assholes?" he demanded.

Cecily crossed her arms and glared at Will. "Well, Tessa told me you were fighting so I had to stop the fight somehow and it worked!"

"What were you even doing there?" he told her, ignoring her words.

"I could ask you the same question," she snapped back. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tessa and the Lightwood brothers leave the Pandemonium Club. "Though I assume the answer is because you needed somewhere private to make out with Tessa!" she added loudly so Tessa could hear.

The color from Will's face was drained by her words. "What are you talking about?" he hissed as Tessa and the Lightwoods joined them.

"Don't act innocent," she told him coldly, "I saw you come here. I saw you meet up with Tessa and I saw you kiss her!"

Tessa looked like she might cry again as Gideon and Gabriel glanced at each other awkwardly. Will replied, "Okay, okay. You know, but you can't tell anyone."

"Especially Jem?" Will nodded. "Too bad, big bro, because I'm gonna tell him anyway!"

Tessa began crying again. No one moved to comfort her. Will glared down at his sister. "You wouldn't."

She raised her chin. "I would."

Tessa let out another sob and Will noticed this time. "Look Gabriel take Cecily home and I'll take Tessa home," Willl ordered.

Surprisingly, Gabriel nodded. "C'mon Herondale," he said and grabbed her elbow. Cecily backed away.

"No! Will, you're coming home with me!" she demanded.

"Gideon, go get Sophie to calm Cecily down," he told the older Lightwood brother. Gideon smiled -despite himself- and went back inside. Will didn't bother looking at Cecily as he pulled Gabriel to the side.

Tessa was still sobbing and Cecily told her coldly, "Oh now you love Jem? How cute."

"Cecily, please!" she pleaded, reaching out to grab Cecily. She moved away and watched with satisfaction as Tessa's hand fell beside her.

"I thought you and Will were better than this," she told her and turned away. Gideon returned with Sophie and Sophie looked like she was on fire in a bad way.

Cecily rushed over to them. "What's up?" she asked her friend.

"I got fired!" Sophie fumed, "because I couldn't control the fight! What bullshit! I'm a waitress not a referee!"

Gideon put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's okay." Sophie yanked her shoulder away.

"No it isn't!" she retorted.

Will's voice said from behind Cecily, "Oh dear, I was hoping Sophie would comfort Cecily, not the other way around."

Sophie looked up at Will and glared. "You're supposed to be Jem's best friend? Asshole," she snapped and walked away. Will paled again.

"She knows?!" he shouted at Cecily.

"I better go after her and take her home," Gideon muttered and ran after Sophie.

Cecily didn't answer as she stared at Will coldly. Finally, he turned away and called Gabriel. He appeared.

"Take Cecily home and don't forget what I told you okay?" Will said, squeezing Gabriel's shoulder. He walked over to Tessa.

"I'm not going without Will," she told Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "He's coming home after he takes Tessa home. C'mon." He began walking and, with a sigh, Cecily followed.

* * *

**So yeah I know Will and Tessa would never do that, but I needed Tessa to cheat on Jem for the love story of Cecily and Gabriel to begin. You'll understand later in the story. The scene where Cecily sings is inspired by a scene in a movie called Coyote Ugly. I really hope you loved this chapter. The next chapter we'll get some Cecily and Gabriel alone time ;) Please tell me in the reviews your thoughts! Byee. **


	2. In Gabriel's Arms

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! They make my day/night/whatever. **

**Hearts With Love: You'll find out in the later chapters why Jem is important to Cecily in a way. Thank you so much, your stories are even better.**

**Depthsofthemind: omg it did that to me too. I was about to delete this story from frustration. Thanks so much, I'm so happy you didn't mind them being OOC. **

**The Iron Sister: Thanks so much, I wanted them to keep in character, but I needed them to be OOC. I hope Cassandra doesn't mind XD. Thanks so much, there is seriously like hardly enough stories about the other couples. Just Jessa/Wessa. I hate panckaes XD I don't mind rambling, I love it when my reviewers talk to me. Thanks! I'm so happy you like my writing style - I didn't even know I had one! I can't wait to see your reviews! I'm gonna write as you eat Nutella. P.S I don't also like Nutella. :P**

* * *

Cecily was sick of Gabriel telling her to keep up every time she fell one step behind him. She also hated him calling her by her last name. She was starting to thin he didn't even know her first name. "You know," she began, "just because your Mr. Popular of the school doesn't make you cool when you call me by my last name unless you don't even know my name.

"I know your name," he stated, continuing to walk, "and you should know how to keep up."

Mentally cursing Gabriel, she fell into pace beside him. "Really? What's my name then?" she challenged, not quite believing him.

"Cecily," he replied. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Cecily, not sure what to say, stayed silent. Gabriel didn't seem to mind because he resumed looking forward. After a minute, he asked, "Why do you want to snitch about Will so bad to Jem? He's your brother."

She was surprised by his question, but composed herself. "Why are you defending Will? Why are even hanging around him? You hate Will," she reminded him.

"I didn't defend Will, I was just asking. The answer to your second question is because I owe him." he explained. That made Cecily stop in her tracks. After a few steps, he noticed Cecily had stopped. He paused and turned to her. "C'mon, Herondale, keep walking."

"You owe my brother?" she said surprised. She still didn't move. "Are you sure you don't mean blackmailing?"

"I'm not an idiot Cecily," Gabriel told her, raising an eyebrow. It was the first time he called her by her first name.

"You could have fooled me," she muttered under her breath and continued walking. "So what did my brother do that made you owe?"

"None of your business," he told her, coldly.

"Whatever." They walked in silence for the rest of the way until they reached Cecily's building. She turned to Gabriel awkwardly. "Um..bye."

He shook his head. "Will told me to escort you to the door of your apartment," he told her.

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but who uses words like escort these days?"

"Lots of people."

"When they're flirting," Cecily told him as they entered the building. She went to elevator and pressed the button.

"How do you know I'm not flirting?" he teased. Cecily blushed and hoped he couldn't see her face in the dim light of the building.

She responded, "Because you're not or maybe you're just bad at flirting."

"I am very good at flirting."

"I forgot. You've dated how many sluts and bitches?"

Gabriel glared. "Some of them were decent."

_"Some,"_ Cecily repeated with a smirk as the elevator's doors opened. She stepped inside and Gabriel followed. The elevators closed.

"Which floor?" Gabriel questioned.

"Fifth." He nodded and pressed the button. The elevator lurched forward.

"What about you? How many guys have you dated?" he inquired.

Cecily looked away. "None," she muttered.

"I see," Gabriel just replied. "So are you gonna tell Jem about Will and Tessa?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

She looked at him like he's stupid. "Because it's the right thing to do," she told him.

"You can never tell what's wrong or right when it comes to love. It mixes them up," he countered back, wisely.

"The Shakespeare of our generation," Cecily commented sarcastically, "anyway I think you're talking about alcohol, not love. Plus, I'm not in love. I know the right from wrong."

"Love doesn't have to be towards a crush or lover," Gabriel told her. She stayed silent, sinking in the words. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Mentally sighing in relief, she walked out of the elevator with Gabriel on her heels. She turned to the door of her apartment. She was aware that Gabriel was staring at her as she searched her pockets for the key.

Realization hit her like cold water on the face. "Fuck," she hissed, "Will has the key."

Gabriel spoke up. "Where's the extra key?"

"Inside," Cecily muttered banging her head on the door. "This can't get any worse."

_Ping! _

Gabriel pulled out his phone and checked his text message. He frowned as he read and muttered, "Shit. You had to jinx it."

She realized he was talking to her. She turned and demanded, "What? What's wrong now?"

"Will is staying over at Tessa's place," he responded, still staring at the text.

"Oh great. Jem should totally visit Tessa now," she said sarcastically before she kicked her door. "This night is the worst. Where the fuck should I asleep now, William? Fuck you and your stupid girlfriend." She kept on kicking the door.

Arms wrapped her waist as they pulled her away from the door. "Cecily," Gabriel whispered into her ear, "enough you'll wake the neighbors." She felt tears burn her eyes. Will should be comforting her, not Gabriel.

"I don't care," she snapped, letting the tears fall, "my life is feeling crappy today."

"Just because it's a bad day doesn't mean it's a bad life."

"Enough with those crappy quotes," she told him, "they're not helping."

Gabriel sighed and let go of her waist. She thought he was leaving until he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Look, Will told me to let you sleep at my place until he can come and pick you up, okay?"

Cecily felt exhausted and she wanted to decline Gabriel's offer, but she was not looking forward to resting her head on the pavement tonight. "Okay," she agreed.

* * *

"Here," Gabriel said, throwing her a large football shirt and some pajama pants. Cecily caught them with ease. Gabriel headed towards his bathroom. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. You can change while I'm inside," he said before entering the bathroom. Cecily hesitated before taking off her shirt and wearing Gabriel's. It could be a dress because it reached the middle of her thighs. She quickly took off her pants and replaced them with Gabriel's.

As she folded her clothes, Gabriel walked out of the bathroom. He was still wearing his jean pants, but he was shirtless. Cecily felt she couldn't breathe before she turned away and put her clothes on his desk. With her back still to Gabriel, she asked, "Where will I sleep?"

"In my bed," he replied.

"Where will you sleep?"

"In my bed," he repeated. His answer made Cecily freeze. She going to be sleeping with her brother's enemy on the night of her worst life.

_Well, if you exist Aphrodite, screw you. This is not sexy._

"Okay," she finally choked out before she turned to Gabriel. He was already on the bed and still shirtless. She had hoped he'd wear a shirt, but obviously not.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the bed. Gabriel moved a bit to give her space and she slipped under the covers. Girls at her school would kill to see Gabriel shirtless, but Cecily didn't want that. It didn't feel right. This was Will's nemesis.

"Are you comfortable?" Gabriel's question cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah," she lied. Gabriel must haven't believed her because he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. It was comfortable, but awkward. Well, not for Gabriel because he seemed relaxed and was already closing his eyes.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was short, but I couldn't sleep and felt like writing, so here it is! There will be more fluff in the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews! **

**Byee XOXO**


	3. If He Only Knew

**Yay! I got reviews! Sorry for the long wait, stuff happen you know. Still, it's good stuff happen because it turns out I have a social life! **

**Hearts With Love: You remind me of my friend who hates smiley faces, I don't know why. I know it's more of a Sophie move, but there is a reason to every action and if there isn't the person is very random. I'm so happy you loved Gabriel's quotes! Good, because the thing between Will and the Lightwoods is an essential to the plot. They are best friends, but there is a reason why Will is acting like that. You'll see soon.**

**IluvMagnus101: Who are they?**

**Depthsofthemind: Yes, Will must have given Gabriel too much trust after what "happened". What did happen? Well, you'll find out later in the story. Oh my God, that would Will totally say. I might use that line in my other story "Dawn Of The Night" since characters aren't OC. Why would she even want to leave? SHE'S BEING HUGGED BY A SHIRTLESS GABRIEL! Thanks so much.**

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS. Moving on..**

* * *

Cecily made sure Gabriel was asleep before slithering out of his arms and getting off the bed. She couldn't sleep after everything she found out today. Gabriel and Tessa had both asked her the same question. _Why would you want to ruin this for your own brother?_ She had lied and said it was the right thing to do. Well, she didn't exactly lie, it is really the right thing to do, but there was personal reasons.

She walked to Gabriel's desk to check on her knife hidden between her clothes. She had taken it from Will's room -where he kept weapons in case a burglar entered the apartment- to protect herself from rapists or killers. After all, Idris (the town she lives in) isn't a safe place at night especially for a young girl -or any girl of any age.

The knife was still there. She had a weapon. She could just wear her clothes and go back home with no worries of any dangers, but the apartment door was still locked and she doubted Will would leave Tessa's side soon. Maybe she should text Will? She didn't have her phone, but she could use Gabriel's. She shook her head. She was old enough to look after herself. She wasn't a kid anymore. She could make her own choices -though it wasn't her choice to sleep with a shirtless man.

She was considering of sleeping outside when a half-asleep voice muttered, "Why are you awake?" She turned her head to see Gabriel sitting up. His brown hair was a mess as he tried to calm it with his fingers (though he was doing more damage than fixing it) and his green eyes were half closed. He was still shirtless.

She turned away. "I couldn't sleep," she replied.

"Why? You weren't comfortable?"

"No," she said, "I mean..uh..like that isn't the problem. There's just a lot on my mind." She was hoping that she wasn't blushing.

Cecily heard Gabriel's feet hit the floor and waited to hear his steps, but didn't. His steps were very silent and when he rested his hand on her shoulder, she felt a shiver run down her spine. "What Will did is his own choice."

"You don't understand. Jem is my friend."

"More than Will is? Your own brother."

"You don't understand," she argued, "you don't even know me. You've never talked to me or seen me properly until today."

Gabriel's grip on her shoulder tightened. "You're wrong," he whispered, "I've always seen you. I've always noticed you."

Despite that annoying voice that was warning her not to turn around because of Gabriel's shirtless state, she turned and said, "What?"

"You have a flame," Gabriel began, "a flame and spark. I like that about you."

_Dude, by any chance, are you actually related Shakespeare? _Cecily wanted to say, but replied, "Oh."

"You're beautiful," he went on, "you don't realize it, but you are. You truly are." Cecily was lost for words. This had to be some dream, no guy has ever noticed her or dare to ask her out (that probably had to do the fact that Will was her brother).

He was beginning to lean in. "Gabriel," she mumbled trembling, "I can't do this. Will hates you."

"They say forbidden love is the most strongest."

"I don't think Romeo and Juliet agree." Gabriel's lips hovered infront of her's and smiled. She continued to distract him, "And I really like to stay alive so.." She tried to slip past him but he had put his hands on the desk behind Cecily.

_Fuck. _

Gabriel kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle which was surprising. she always see Gabriel in the parking lot of school making out with some bimbo and it doesn't look gentle. It looks like he's eating the poor bimbo up. Her hands found their way around Gabriel's neck and began playing with his hair. He moaned at her touch and she smiled and titled her head to deepen the kiss. He kissed her a little harder, but not too hard. He acted like she was fragile, that if he pressed to hard she'd break and maybe he was right. She felt so fragile in his arms yet safe. As the kiss deepened, their bodies got closer. However, Gabriel's body was much more heavier than her's so he was pushing her back to the desk.

She was aware of something sharp, pressing into the end of her back. Cecily remembered the knife hidden between her clothes. If Gabriel pushed more, he'd be wondering why the hell was a knife poking out of her stomach. She let go of Gabriel's neck and pushed his bare chest gently. She didn't want to touch his chest -looking at it was bad enough- but it was either that or death. Gabriel took the hint and pulled away, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cecily shook her head. "No, I just couldn't breathe," she lied smoothly.

Gabriel seemed to believe her because he smiled. "Was that your first kiss?" he inquired, curious,

Oh shit. That had been her first kiss. It never occurred to her that the virginity of her lips had been in danger when he leaned in. "Yeah it was," she replied now.

"Oh," he responded, "was I good? Did you like it?"

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I did," she told him, truthfully.

Gabriel grinned. "Will would murder you if heard you say that."

"After he kills you," she told him then yawned.

"You're tired," Gabriel stated, "c'mon let's go to bed." Cecily eyed him suspiciously. He understood why. "I won't touch you," he exclaimed, raising his hands, "promise."

"I don't know what your promise is worth, but I can promise you that you'll find a knife at your throat if you try anything."

He rolled his eyes. "Where will you get a knife?" he teased.

She smiled evilly. "Oh I have my resources," she said casually, "after all I'm a Herondale." She thought of the hidden knife and how he'd seriously be scared if he knew what was between her folded clothes.

But he didn't know and that's why he was smirking at her. "C'mon Herondale. Bedtime."

* * *

The moment Cecily woke up Gabriel rolled on top of her. "Good morning."

"No! I need more sleep," she muttered, trying to stuff her face into her pillow, but it was hard with Gabriel on top of her. Even sleep could make Cecily forget that the shirtless boy she kissed last night was on top of her in bed. And still shirtless.

"Wake up and get dressed. Will just texted me he's coming to pick you up," he informed Cecily. That woke her up and she jumped out of the bed, somehow managing to get Gabriel off her. He rolled back to his side of the bed. "Your welcome!" he shouted as Cecily grabbed her clothes (and her knife) and ran inside the bathroom.

* * *

"Sorry about leaving you with the Lightworms for the night," Will apologized to Cecily when they walked out of Gideon's apartment. "Must have been horrible."

She recalled the kiss, Gabriel's arm around her, and his green eyes. And don't forget his chest. "It was okay," she lied, "boring, but okay. He slept outside and I slept in his room. He only talked to me when he said you were coming. Besides, I'm not mad you left me with the Lightwoods. I'm mad you left me for Tessa."

Will kept looking forward. "I wanted to talk to you about that," he said.

"Of course you want to."

"You can't tell Jem."

"Why? Because you're my brother? Hate to break it you but Jem has been more of a brother to me than you'll ever be," she snapped, the words tumbling out before she could stop them.

She saw the anger and sadness forming in his eyes. "You know exactly why I act like this."

* * *

**UGH. Another short chapter. Still I updated this story and Dawn of The Night in one day! #ACOMPLISHMENT . No denying that! I'd appreciate some review to keep me going. I'm also thinking of doing a story set between Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess about Sophie and Gideon. What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! Bye xoxo**


	4. Cecily Has A Secret

**Hey Devices! I think TID fans should be either called Devices or Infernos or Clockworkers or even Angels (from Tessa's clockwork angel). Hmmm. I think Infernos or Clockworkers would be an awesome name for the fans. What do do you guys think? **

**Back to business, thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Hearts With Love: I'll work on the Sideon story soon! You're not like her, you just (somehow) remind me of her. I don't know xD. Thanks! Is fantablous even a word? :P I guess it is now. I hate to break it to you but you'll find out why Will acts like this in the last few chapters of the story. I'm so evil.**

**Depthsofthemind: I'm happy that you're confused as Cecily! I want my readers to be confused, always! Ugh, I'm so evil (writers are evil). I think their ship name is Sideon? Not quite sure. **

**MagicMissy: Thanks! :)**

* * *

Will dropped Cecily off at their apartment and went out, giving her strict orders not to leave the house. _Probably off to see Tessa, _she thought glumly. Anyway, why would he want to stay with her when she got him mad over something that he couldn't control? Well, the Tessa thing he could control, but accusing him of never being the brother she wanted was low. He couldn't be her brother because he was afraid, but still Cecily really wished Will acted more like her brother.

It was so silent in the apartment and also in the building like every Saturday morning. Everyone would have been partying too hard last night that they'd get a hungover. Typical. Cecily sighed and thought of her parents who were living in a different town. She missed them. At least they acted like her parents. She tried to brush off those thoughts. Will was afraid, she needed to drill this into her head.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She sighed in relief. This was a good distraction. Maybe it was Will! She ran to the door and swung the door open. It wasn't Will, it was Jem. She exclaimed in surprise, "Jem?! What are you doing here?" She was starting to panic which was stupid. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey Cecily," he said smiling, "did I scare you?"

She shook her head. She was trembling. "No. I thought you were Will." _Tell him. _

"Can I enter?" he inquired. She nodded and stepped aside. Jem entered and closed the door for her. _Tell him. _"Where's Will anyway?"

_Tell him. _"I don't know," she muttered, "but Jem I have something to tell you.."

Jem turned and looked at her. He looked happy. Guilt welled in her chest. "What is it?" he asked her kindly. That was Jem. Always kind and happy and understanding. Would he be understanding about Will and Tessa?

"I-" she was cut off by a knock on the door. _Will._ Relief welled up in her chest and she opened the door. She was disappointed once again. It was Gabriel. That was a surprise. "Gabriel?"

"Hey," he said, "I thought you might wanted to hang out."

"I-" she began, but was cut off again. This time it was Jem's voice.

"Gabriel?" Jem said, astonished, "what are you doing here? Did Will do something to you again?"

_He doesn't know about Gabriel owing Will, _Cecily thought in realization. Jem obviously didn't know a lot of stuff. _Tell him, he deserves to know. _She was distracted again when Gabriel spoke up, "This has nothing to do with Will. I came over to ask Cecily if she wanted to hang out."

Jem glanced at Cecily, shock in his eyes. "You guys are friends?" he asked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He must have understood that she hadn't told Jem yet. Which she should. Because it is the right thing to do. Right?

"Sort of, it's a long story," she muttered. She suddenly felt the need to get out of the apartment as fast as possible, despite Will's strict instructions. She turned to Gabriel. "Sure, let's hang out. Where do you want to go?"

"Movies?"

"Sure." She turned to Jem. "Sorry I don't know where Will is," she apologized then an idea hit her. "Maybe Tessa knows. Go to her house and ask," she said innocently. From the corner of her eye, Gabriel's eyes widened.

But Jem shook his head. "No," he said, "Will would get mad if you hanged out with Gabriel. I can't stop you, but I'm coming with you."

"No! Go to Tessa!" she protested.

"If I don't go with you, I'll tell Will you went with Gabriel to the movies," Jem stated.

"Jem's right because going to the movies alone with a guy is very scandalous," Gabriel muttered under his breath.

She and Jem stared at each for a few minutes before Cecily gave up. "You win," she sighed, "you can come." Gabriel was about to protest, but Cecily shot him a warning look.

"Fine, but you are not choosing the movie Carstairs," he grumbled.

* * *

After the movie, they decided to go to pizza place and eat lunch. Despite the stony glances between Jem and Gabriel, Cecily didn't mind that they'd also be eating together. She hadn't eaten breakfast and was foolish enough not to have popcorn during the movie. When they finished ordering, Jem needed to go the bathroom. He left with Gabriel and Cecily sitting across each other awkwardly. Cecily so wanted to mention the kiss and ask what they were now, but she couldn't find a way to casually open the topic.

"About last night," Cecily muttered, deciding to take a risk.

Gabriel smirked slightly, but this smirk was sort of like he was sharing an inside joke between them. "Last night?" he mumbled. He went and sat down beside her. "What about that?"

Cecily blinked. "I-uh- what does that makes us now?" she blurted out.

Surprisingly, Gabriel blushed. "Well," he stuttered, "if you want to, we can date." She felt her head spin at his words. This was so direct and forward. She never thought a guy would be ever interested in her. Boys stayed away from her because they knew Will would beat them up if they tried anything her. Yet here was Will's arch enemy asking her out. Sort of. She didn't know what to say. So she just kissed him.

That was a bold move, but Gabriel just moaned into her lips and kissed back. Someone cleared their throat. She pulled away and expected it would be Jem, but she was wrong. It was a waiter with their drinks. He awkwardly put their drinks on the table and left. "Well," she said, "that was interesting."

Gabriel seemed to be in deep thought. "Do you think we should have invited him?"

Cecily punched his shoulder. "Don't be stupid," she told him, grinning. "And if you did, you can kiss him. I am not kissing strangers."

"We must take risks for love," he joked. The word love made Cecily's skin tingle.

"But we can't tell anyone," Cecily warned him, remembering Will, "not yet."

He nodded. "You're right. I want to live a bit more."

Jem came back and frowned at them. "Weren't you sitting infront of Cecily?" he asked as he sat down across them.

"Nope," Cecily said, "you must be mistaken." Gabriel grinned.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to update and it seemed the perfect part to end the chapter. So yeah. Please tell your thoughts in the reviews! Byee xoxo**


	5. It's A Sin To Lie, Will

**HEY EVERYBODY- or just Jillessa Heronstairs. So the last chapter only Jillessa Heronstairs reviewed *cue the cricket sound*, but I'm hoping to get more reviews in this chapter!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: When is Jem not awesome?! :P Aww thanks!**

* * *

Cecily and Jem came back to the apartment to find Will already there. _Oh shit,_ Cecily thought the moment she found Will infront of the apartment. _He's going to think I told Jem now._ Will must have thought that she did because he was glaring only at her, but she could see the fear in his eyes. Could Jem see that too?

"Why are you standing here like a duck?" Jem teased as Will cringed at the word duck. "Sorry I won't use that D word again."

"Waiting for my sister, who I told her to stay in the apartment, to come back with the keys," he said angrily. Cecily wanted to cower in fear at his glare.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, avoiding eye contact with Will.

"Where were you?" Will demanded.

She didn't know what to say, but She didn't have to. Jem answered for her. "I came looking for you and found this poor girl quite miserable so we went to the movies."

Will eyed his sister cautiously. "Is that so?"

Cecily nodded and raised her chin as she said, "Quit with the worrying Will. I'm not a little girl anymore."

He sighed. "The keys please?"

Cecily checked her pocket and found it. She threw it to Will who caught it with ease. He unlocked the door and they followed him inside. "So where were you?" Jem asked Will, "I thought we could have hanged out today." Cecily noticed that Will's shoulders had gone stiff while locking the door from inside the apartment. She tried to catch Will's eye, but he was still facing the door.

_Tell him! _She wanted to scream at Will, _just tell him!_

Will turned, looked in Jem's eyes, and said casually, "Bookstore."

Jem believed him in an instant. _After all, Jem has no reason to doubt him right? _she thought sourly. "I should have known," Jem joked, "you live there. You might as well move into the bookstore and hand over the apartment keys to Cecily."

"That would be nice," she said, mustering her happy voice. Will avoided looking at her.

Jem checked the time. "I have to go," he said, "I have a date with Tessa." That made Cecily go stiff all over. She felt a bucket of cold guilt splash on her. She should have told Jem the truth.

"Have fun!" Will grinned. "Don't do anything naughty." Jem just rolled his eyes. Cecily noted how Will was grinning and laughing and relaxed like he really was happy that his best friend was happy because he had found a girl. She wondered how many times Will pulled that act together.

The moment Jem left, Cecily said out loud, "I didn't know Tessa's house was a bookstore," then stood up, went to her room, and slammed the door hard.

After taking a nap (with no shirtless men), she woke up. Cecily didn't want to go out of her room yet while Will could still be mad at her. She decided to go take a shower. After the shower, there was nothing else to do in her room. She went outside her room, preparing herself for Will's shouts. She found no one in the living room. She checked his bedroom, but he wasn't there. Cecily went to the kitchen and found a note on the table. She read it.

_Went out. Be back soon - Will. _

_Not likely, _Cecily thought angrily. He had obviously went to the Pandemonium Club with his secret girlfriend and the Lightwood zombie followers. She crumpled the letter and threw it into the bin. There was nothing to do, but watch television. At around eleven o'clock, she went back to bed. When she woke up the next morning, she found Will in the living room with his head in his hands.

He looked up at her when she entered the room. "You," he hissed.

She gulped. "Will, is everything okay?" she stuttered.

"Is this a joke?" he shouted at her. "How could you tell Jem about me and Tessa?!"

* * *

**This is a really short chapter, but I need to practice writing short chapters before I start school because it will be a good thing if I update a short chapter. Anyway, I just wanted to say I posted new two stories, Lives and Dear Tessa. Can you guys go check them out? Plus, I'd really love some reviews and support! So please review! Bye xoxo**


	6. Who Told Jem?

**HEYY! All I have to say that I'm excited for this chapter!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: AND YOU MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER :3 Hahaha, I hope you like this chapter too! :)**

**MagicMissy: Oh I will surprise you MUWHAHAHA okay im really getting too evil XD**

**Depthsofmind: I warned you all XD but yeah I needed the trio be out of character because (even though right now you don't understand how) it would be the reason why Cecily and Gabriel have their love story. They are all good theories (I didn't even think about the Tessa idea as a way to find out), but are none the right answer. You might or might not know the answer in this chapter. They actually do have an extra key like Cecily mentioned to Gabriel chapter 2, but they might have lost it and don't want to admit it. oh well.**

**Bubbles: Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Cecily just remembered her small voice denying it as Will screamed back at her that she was a liar and only Cecily could have told him. After that, she didn't remember. She was just aware that she was running down the street in her bare feet wearing nothing but pink boxer shorts and a large grey t-shit that was once belonged to Will. _Will. _Cecily blinked back her tears as she continued running. She was too caught up in her fight with Will to notice where her legs were taking to her.

Her legs finally stopped infront of Gabriel and Gideon's building. She frowned in confusion. Why was she here? How did she even remember the way to their apartment? When Gabriel took her, it had been to dark to see where they were going and when Will picked her up she had been too busy thinking of a way to apologize to Will without him exploding. She thought about turning back, but she was already here. Plus, Gabriel was her boyfriend. He would understand and comfort her. _Probably shirtless, _she added giddily.

Cecily really needed help. As Cecily went up the stairs, she gave her self enough will-power to climb each steps of the stairs by repeating to herself _Gabriel is my boyfriend. _Even those words were enough to give her goosebumps on her legs or maybe she was just cold. She finally reached their door and knocked. She hugged herself as she waited, praying that Gabriel would open the door. Not Gideon. Unfortunately, destiny or the fates or whatever seemed to really hate her today.

"Cecily?" Gideon said, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you doing?

"I am not sure," she began. "I had a fight with Will because Jem found out about him and Tessa and blamed me for it, but I didn't do it. We fought and I ran out of our apartment and I don't why, but I found myself here and now.." she trailed off when she noticed Gideon looked even more confused. "And now I'll be leaving," she continued lamely.

She was about to reach the stairs when Gideon called her back. "Cecily!" he exclaimed. "Look I can't leave you walking around in your PJs even if it's daylight. Come in." He stepped aside to let her in. Cecily felt instantly grateful towards Gideon.

"Where's Gabriel?" She asked the blonde boy.

"He's asleep. I'll go wake him up for you," he answered. "Take a seat in the living room."

After a few minutes of waiting in the living room, Gideon returned behind him Gabriel. She felt her mouth go dry. She wasn't sure because it was of Gabriel's presence or the absence of Gabriel's shirt. She swallowed nervously. Gabriel's brown hair was sticking from everywhere and his eyes were half-closed. The moment his green eyes met her blue ones, they flew right open.

"Cecily!" He exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. He was clearly was going to ask why she was here until he noticed her outfit. "Why are you in your PJs?" He inquired before glancing at Gideon awkwardly. His jaw fell opened. He pointed a finger and stared waving it between Gideon and Cecily. "Were you guys..?"

She and Gideon understood Gabriel's question. "No!" They exclaimed.

Gabriel raised his hands. "Okay, okay," he said. "I was just asking. So, why are you here Cecily? And why are you wearing in her PJs?"

In that moment, Cecily didn't want to answer Gabriel. She didn't want to be near the Lightwoods. She didn't want her friends. She didn't want Will. She didn't want her parents. She wanted her big sister, Ella. Cecily mentally scolded herself for thinking of Ella and Cecily couldn't walk away without either telling the Lightwoods a lie or the truth.

She recounted the events of she and Will's fight earlier and how the only place she thought of going to was here. Gabriel and Gideon were grimacing when she finished the story, but wasn't surprised. "Yeah. We already know that Jem knows," Gabriel said aftee she told them the truth. "Last night, Jem showed up at the Pandemonium Club."

"What?" Cecily said gasping. "Jem doesn't even drink. He hates night clubs! Why did he show up?"

"Well..." Gideon began. He looked anxious. "Someone told him to come."

Cecily raised her eyes and met Gideon's eyes. "Who? Who told him?" Her gaze mist have been intense because Gideon was squirming in his seat.

"I did." Cecily and Gideon whirled their heads to Gabriel. He repeated his words. "I did. I told Jem to come," Gabriel confessed calmly, avoiding their eyes.

* * *

**Gabriel?! DUN DUN DUN. Hmm, but why is Gabriel so calm and Gideon is so not calm? Hmmm. Something to think about. Well, review me your thoughts about Gabriel's unexpected confession and goodbye! Xoxox**


	7. Secrets and Surprises

**This chapter is dedicated to Jillessa Heronstairs for her awesome Beta work. She really improved the choice of words which made the chapter flow better! Thank you soo much again! And thank you to my patient readers who handled the cliffhanger for soo long. I won't be answering your reviews on here anymore because I am in a hurry to update. **

**Still, I'll answer them on PM. Enjoy the chapter! x**

* * *

"Why?" Cecily asked softly, though her voice firm, staring at Gabriel. "Why?"

Gideon cleared his throat, looking around for an escape, something to get out of the situation with. "Cecily, listen-"

"Shut up." Gabriel shot his older brother an intense look before his eyes reluctantly shifted back to Cecily. "I thought you wanted Jem to know..."

She felt dizzy. "I did, but I didn't tell him and Will thinks I did."

"I'm so sorry."

"If you were going to tell Jem, you should have at least took the blame. Not me!" She was shouting now, her voice loud to her own ears.

"I'll tell Will then," Gabriel reasoned. That was a reasonable solution, but Cecily still felt angry. Gabriel's calmness infuriated her even more. She fell back down in her seat, feeling her back hit the chair. She hadn't even realized she had stood up.

"You can't tell Will," Gideon suddenly announced, urgency in his voice, and Cecily realized she had forgotten he was there.

"Why can't he? I didn't do it!" She exclaimed, anger spouting up once again.

Gideon ignored her and turned to Gabriel. "I need to talk to you in the kitchen. Now." He added sharply. Gabriel, sighing, stood up with his brother and they both went to the kitchen.

Anger bubbled up inside Cecily. Why was everyone suddenly keeping secrets? And why does this all happen to revolve around Will? The Lightwood brothers weren't obviously going to explain what the hell was going on especially since they are in some sort of debt towards Will. However, Jem and Tessa were not.

Cecily silently walked to Gabriel's room and changed her boxer shorts for a pair of jeans. They were very loose though but she solved the problem by wearing one of his belts. At least the jeans wouldn't fall off, though they still looked awkward. She stuffed her shorts in the pocket and searched for something to wear on her feet. She settled on soccer shoes that was only a one or two sizes bigger than her own foot size. She looked in the mirror and tried to calm her messy hair down but it wouldn't work. Luckily, she found a rubber band and loosely tied her hair. As she examined the clothes she borrowed from Gabriel (and Will's old shirt she was wearing), she wondered who to go to first.

Jem was a reasonable choice. He might be mad at Tessa and Will, but he was kind and understanding enough to know that just because Cecily was related to Will doesn't mean she had tricked him too. But didn't I know about Will and Tessa, but didn't even tell him? she asked herself silently.

For a moment, she hesitated about going to Jem and wondered whether Tessa was a better choice.

However, Jem, she decided, after a long moment of pondering, was the better choice. Will believed that Cecily had told Jem so Tessa must think the same. Didn't Cecily threaten Tessa more than once a few nights ago that she'd tell Jem that she was cheating on him? Tessa would slam the door in her face if she even bothered to answer it in the first place. Jem was the person she had to go to for answers, by default.

She slipped out of Gabriel's room and was relieved to hear Gabriel and Gideon's voices coming from the kitchen. Now she could slip out without lying to them even though they had plenty of secrets of their own.

As she was passing the closed kitchen door, she realized the brothers were arguing. Hesitating, she wondered whether or not she should eavesdrop. Cecily decided that it was better not to, since she knew she would listen to the end of the conversation and then there would be no time for escaping.

Forcing herself to walk away, she opened the front door and left the apartment.

* * *

This is how Cecily thought everything go with Jem: She'd ring the doorbell; he'd open it and let her in. She'd ask him about what happened last night; he would tell her that Gabriel told him to come to the club and how he found Will and Tessa making out and start crying. Cecily, being the good friend, would comfort him. Very cliche, but what else was there to except?

Obviously, she never imagined that she'd catch Sophie leaving Jem's house. Nearing Jem's house, she caught Sophie coming from his front door, head down, as if not to be recognized. Cecily stopped her in tracks and panicked. Her plan had been to visit Jem's place without anyone catching her. Yet here was Sophie about to come her way and she would definitely ask questions why was Cecily going to Jem's and why she was wearing men clothes.

Cecily ran to the ally, praying that no one was already hiding there. She waited for five minutes until she finally heard footsteps. She backed away inside the ally a bit more to be safe. She finally saw Sophie pass. Her friend looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she kept on fidgeting with her fingers. She was obviously distressed.

For a second, Cecily wondered if perhaps Jem had distracted his heartbreak over Tessa by sleeping with Sophie? She did use to have a crush on Jem in middle school, but the next second, Cecily wanted to laugh at herself. Jem hardly seemed to be the type of guy who just had sex for his own selfish reasons. Not at all, right?

When Sophie finally passed, Cecily waited a minute or two, before leaving the ally. She continued her way to Jem's house, though she had her eye out for any more surprises.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I was in a hurry to update and I thought this was the perfect place to stop. I guess I'm going to have to leave you again with a cliffhanger. I love being a writer.**

**Thanks again to my Beta Reader, Jillessa Heronstairs. You should have been my Beta a long time ago. **

**Tell me in the reviews why do you think Sophie was at Jem's? What were Gideon and Gabriel arguing on about? Stay tuned x.**


End file.
